


You Can Be My Majesty

by Succulint



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulint/pseuds/Succulint
Summary: Despite all the years that have gone by, she never ceased to be his Queen.





	You Can Be My Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly remembered today that I started this awhile ago and got the motivation to finally finish it. I don't actually ship this like,,,,at all, but I've gotten these vibes from Makoto almost since day one. The code name didn't help.

By the time Akira returns to his lone apartment, Makoto is already there waiting for him. He had told her about the spare key under the front mat very soon after he had gotten the place, but he never thought then that he would be requesting her to use it under these circumstances. When he first sees her, she is sitting on his bed staring wistfully at the wall as if deep in thought. She seems unsure of herself somehow, and Akira is half tempted to call it off entirely, as she is obviously more nervous than she was letting on at first. However, that all changes the moment that she notices him standing there, her face immediately hardens into a stern but not unkind glance. She gestures for him to come to her, and he does not even think of disobeying her, not after this long.

Makoto holds up a single finger, silently ordering Akira to stay in place, only allowed to watch what she is doing. She silently unbuttons her blouse, not sparing him even a glance as she slides it off of her shoulders and places it on the bed beside her. She looks up at Akira briefly and bites her lip, her face red hot with embarrassment and growing arousal. Still looking at him directly in the eyes, she unzips the side of her skirt slowly, letting it slide down her legs once they come undone, leaving her in only her underwear. She slides a socked foot up Akira’s leg, nodding softly to herself when he closes his eyes and bites his lips to hold back the already growing noises in the back of his throat. Makoto sits up on the side of the bed, running her hands down the expanse of Akira’s clothed chest. He no longer has any of the muscles that he had gained that year he moved to Tokyo, but that isn’t something that she’s ever truly cared about either way, if anything it makes their dynamic more satisfying to them.

Slowly but surely, Makoto unbuttons Akira’s shirt, running a hand down his torso until she reaches his hips. She undoes his belt and pull off his pants, leaving him in the same unclothed state as herself. She leans back onto her palms, waiting for Akira to open his eyes again before unhooking her bra and allowing it to fall onto the floor. Makoto watches Akira swallow, trying his best to stay as composed as possible despite himself. She gestures at him to kneel at the foot of the bed as she slowly guides his head between her legs. She lets out a sigh as Akira drags his tongue along the length of her panties. Through the use of his seemingly unnaturally skilled tongue, it doesn’t take too long before she begins to feel as though she is beginning to get close to her climax. She pushes his head away from her slightly, allowing him to rest his head on her thigh, he does so willingly, not wanting to keep her waiting after ordering him to do something.

“Take them off with your teeth,” She instructs, not planning on giving him any more of her words.

Akira nods to himself before mumbling softly into the skin of her leg, “Yes my Queen.”

Makoto feels herself shiver at both the sound of the title slipping past her lover’s lips, as well as the feeling of his breath on her skin where there was previously nothing at all. It takes him awhile to get a hold of her clothing firmly in his mouth, but once he does, he makes quick work of removing them and placing them off to the side, staring up at her again to await further orders. She nods to him, allowing him to place his mouth on her again, moaning when he feels the wetness under his tongue. He softly licks at her arousal, spurred on by the sound of her moans as she slightly thrusts her hips. Akira slowly pushes his tongue inside her, reveling in the sound of her gasp in surprise. Her legs begin to shake as she begins to get close again to her climax. She pulls Akira’s face closer to her groin, who mouths messily at her clit. She cannot find it in herself to care when she feels him start to roll his hips onto her foot, his desperation only making her feel hotter. Tilting her head back as she comes, Makoto moans loudly, her legs twitching from the overwhelming feeling.

When she finally releases the back of Akira’s head to allow him to breathe he pulls back quickly and lets out loud panting breaths. He whimpers softly to himself as he brings his hand up to wipe the liquid from his chin, only to place his fingers in his mouth afterwards. The slightly distant look in his eyes shows Makoto that he is at least somewhat in his subspace, giving her some idea of how she must deal with him from here on out. She gently holds the bottom of his chin in her hand, watching as he eagerly looks up at her from his place on the floor. Makoto pulls his head up, urging him to stand in front of her, she looks him up and down and bites on her lip. She runs her hands over his nipples, causing him to shiver and let out a soft moan.

The mattress caves in under Makoto’s weight when she moves backwards, making space on the bed for Akira to settle himself in front of her. When she leans back, he immediately receives the message and leans over on top of her. She pushes softly at the crotch of his briefs, attempting to nudge down the waistband. Eventually she succeeds enough that his cock slips out from inside, Akira sighs to himself as she runs her foot over the length of it. He pushes his hips forward, eyes moving back and forth from his crotch to her own, “Can I? Can I please?”

Makoto cups his face in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eyes, “Can you what dear?” In any other situation, she would have cringed at the way her voices sounds when she says the pet name, but now it just seems right somehow. “Use your words.”

“I want, I want to make you feel good.” He groans when Makoto takes his cock into one hand, motioning with her thumb on the sensitive part underneath the head. “I want you, my queen.”

Satisfied with his words, Makoto allows herself to lie down completely on the mattress, spreading her legs, “Then I suppose I cannot deny you.”

They both must be wetter than she had originally thought, because he slips his cock into her with little difficulty. They both moan in unison at the tight fit, it really had been too long since they had gotten the chance to be together like this. Makoto can tell even now that Akira is struggling to hold it together, trying his best to hold back his urge to go faster than he is now. She rewards him for his efforts with a hand through his hair and soft whispers telling him he’s a good boy, all of which causes him to moan in delight. By the time he is fully inside of her, they are both shaking, breathing shallowly in unison. It is then that Makoto realizes that she has been neglecting his lips, and pulls him into a sloppy kiss, all while Akira murmurs, “Please,” repeatedly against her mouth.

“You can move,” Makoto almost screams as he wastes no time whatsoever in beginning to move his hips. “Ah, God.”

Akira always has been one that is quite vocal during sex, and this time is no exception. He muffles his noises by burying his face into Makoto’s neck, but it doesn’t do much good to hide them from her. She can still easily hear every pleasured moan he lets out as he tries to keep a steady rhythm to his thrusts. This doesn’t go horribly well, as his hips stutter easily whenever she tightens, or lets out a noise of her own. Every once in a while, he lands a particularly strong thrust against her innermost wall, causing a shudder to go through her body and for her muscles to tighten impossibly so, whenever he does, he lets out a cry and has to stop for a couple seconds to get his bearings again. She comforts him each time, telling him that he is her’s, and that he is doing well, this always seems to make him feel grounded again enough to continue.

Makoto is so focused on the pleasured sounds that he makes against her skin that she almost doesn’t notice when she begins to get close again. Akira does not appear to be far behind, what with the way his thrusts are becoming much more frantic, his legs shaking underneath him. Upon realizing just how close she is Makoto tries her best to hold off, wanting to wait until he says something about his own state. It takes almost no time at all before Akira’s moans turn instead into words begging her to let him come. “I’m so close please!”

She pulls him into a soft kiss before whispering softly, “Go ahead.”

Akira finally lets himself go after that, suddenly desperate to reach the high that he has been chasing for as long as they have been together tonight. Makoto doesn’t complain, the feeling of his hips hitting her skin in just the right way brings her ever the more closer as well. Not to mention the wet sounds that they make whenever he pushes himself inside her again. Despite all her efforts, Makoto ends up coming before him, the sudden tightness of her finally pushing Akira over the edge alongside her. They both lay on top of each other, both of their bodies trembling together as they try to catch their breaths.

They kiss then, tongues intertwined as Akira slowly manages to convince himself to pull out, the tightness around him still oh so enticing. Mere moments after he lays down beside her, she notices that he had come inside her, the stickiness beginning to pour out onto the bed. She sits up, panicking a second before remembering that yes, she had taken her birth control today, it had been one of the things she did earlier to prepare for his arrival. The relief that comes to her allows for the full enjoyment of the feeling of his cum dripping out of her and down over her folds. Akira seems to realize her relaxed state, going right to licking at her entrance again instead of worrying about her. Makoto gasps softly to herself as her sensitive clit is licked at and sucked so soon after her second orgasm of the night. She does not come again from Akira cleaning her, but finds that she doesn’t mind it if she does. Shower comes first.

Before she can get up, Akira manages to pull her into another kiss that is much softer, but no less passionate than the ones they have had so far. Eventually, she manages to pull away long enough to get them both into the shower. And if there were any questionable sounds coming from the bathroom while they were showering, well, they didn’t know anything about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Majesty by The Flavr Blue. 
> 
> If you're interested, you can check me out on Twitter @Officially_a_Fan or Tumblr @Nefoe-dd


End file.
